Lockdown
by Zeeva
Summary: When things get steamy in the lab, Tony puts it into lockdown... Stony


**My first go at hard core fun, and it's Stony. **

* * *

Tony knew that the lab was a mess. He also knew that it would only take a maid to have it pristine, but just as much, he knew that he would come down to find things weren't where they should be (where he left them), she would mess with something she shouldn't (even if by accident), and fall victim to many other horrible "what if" scenarios. And because the lab is only occupied by himself, Bruce (who uses his space and his space alone), or the other Avengers by invitation only (and they knew only to touch whatever Bruce or Tony gave them), there was no real reason to. Yes, the lab was a mess, Tony confessed as he searched his desk for the um-teenth time trying to find the third screwdriver he had managed to lose in the few hours he had been down there, but shy of the several minutes lost looking for things, it just wouldn't be worth it. He kept telling himself that he should just ask Sammy to do some tiding up of wires and tools, but it always seemed to slip his mind.

Smiling happily as he found... apparently the second of the missing screwdrivers, he almost missed Steve entering. Ok, most Avengers were by invitation only, but Stark was not too proud to admit he played favorites. "Hey, Mr. Wonderful," Tony greeted the Captain with a half hearted solute, screwdriver in hand, "What's up?"

"Came down to see if you actually ate today. Coffee is still not considered a meal, Tony," He smiled and leaned on the jungle of wires and such of a desk.

Tony bit his lip and tried to fake a sincere nod, but truth was that he had had two cups of coffee and a Kit-Kat that he had stashed in his desk.

Steve called his bluff and sighed, "Bologna?"

Trying not to jump with excitement, Tony happily nodded. It was quite funny that Mr. Silver-spoon and gourmet baby food had never had the cheap lunchmeat, and yet after Sammy brought it into the house, the fridge was always to have an occupant by the name of Oscar Mayer. "Don't skimp on the mustard," he smiled and kissed his hero on the cheek before turning back to his work. "Hey, can you actually grab me one of my sweatshirts, too?" Tony gave his best puppy eyes, "The A/C is getting to me."

Shaking his head again, Steve turned back to his boyfriend and smiled. How Tony Stark could be so motivated and accomplish great things while still being one of the laziest men he'd ever met, he'd never understand. "Here," He removed his button up plaid shirt and wrapped it around the genius. He gave him a kiss and a hug as a way of saying, "That should hold you over." As he walked away, he felt like he was being stared at. Not the normal ogle he was used to, but like Tony's eyes were trying to see through him. He turned back around with an odd look of confusion while Tony's brown eyes burned at him, or more the tight white t-shirt that was now beautifully showing off his incredibly muscular upper body. "Anything else, Tony?" He smirked.

The playboy caught himself and quickly went back to his work, "Just... Mustard..."

Steve came down with his lover's childish sandwich and put it on the desk. Complete with juice box.

"You spoil me," Tony smiled and put down the screwdriver. He didn't understand that Steve's small chuckle was for the Tony ten minutes from now that he would be looking for the screwdriver... again. A kiss and a squeeze, he grabbed his sandwich and gestured for Steve to sit with him.

Taking his invitation, Steve sat on the desk, one long leg on each side of Tony in his wheel-y chair. "So what are you working on?"

Tony avoided eye contact while he swallowed. "I'd rather not say."

"Why?"

"Because you told me not to."

Steve's smile quickly turned to a worried frown, "You're not making those guns for Sammy, are you?"

"I'm not going to give them to her," Tony defended, "but she should have something to protect herself. How many times are we going to have to save her from wack-o's at the front desk before we give her some firepower? It's not like she can't use a gun."

"So give her a gun, Tony," Steve tried to stay firm, "Not a death ray the size of a 9mm."

"But it's so cool!" Tony shot back the brown puppy eyes. "Any kid can have a 9-"

"No 'kid' should have a 9 mm," Steve interjected, "But Sammy is 19 and needs defense."

"Can I make the death ray for me?"

"What are you a super villain now?" Steve broke and cracked a smile.

"All I want are some freakn' sharks with freakin' laser beams attached to their freakin' heads!" The two laughed and caught each other's eyes.

"I know you want to protect her, but be careful. I also know that the last thing you want is her joining us in battle, and the 'cooler' the gizmos you give her, the more she'll want to fight with us."

Tony rocked his head side to side in a mocking manner, "I know, I know." He smiled at the Captain and cursed, "Sometimes I think you know me too well."

"You think?" Steve pulled Tony closer in by his Aerosmith t-shirt and planted a lighthearted kiss on his genius's rough lips. "I also know that you find me distracting."

"Damn straight, Cap," Tony dragged his blonde down for another kiss.

The taste of each other kept them light on air. The quick removal of their t-shirts was just a blur lost in their ecstasy of one another.

"JARVIS," Tony managed through kisses and panting breath, pulling Steve from the desk to his lap, "put the lab in lockdown."

"Are you sure about that, Sir?" JARVIS responded.

"Yes. And dim the lights, too."

"But, Sir-"

"Just do it JARVIS," Tony ordered and focused back on Steve as the locking of doors echoed through the lab and the lights dimmed to the point that they were lighted more by Tony's Arc Reactor than the artificial lights of the lab. "I'm gonna have to work on that AI's attitude."

"Lockdown?" Steve started on Tony's jeans, sliding off of Tony's lap, leaving kisses and nips along the perfect "v" leading to his hard manhood.

"Only my voice can open the lab back up. No one gets in…" he pulled Steve's blue eyes to his, "And no one gets out without my say so." They both chuckled and continued to devour each other.

A sound proof lab had its perks. One was Steve's moans, the other was Tony's groans. It was a turn on for them both as the primitive and passionate noises echoed about them. As Tony finished pushing away Steve's khaki's and red boxer briefs (God, didn't he love the way those shorts fit to his fine ass), he was pulled on top on Steve, who had sat back on the desk, his American soldier more than at the ready. Tony sat on his hard, muscular thighs, taking both of their hard members in hand and pressing his fingers into Steve shoulder as he pumped them and tried to hold on.

"Tony," Steve huffed, one hand on Tony's rump, holding him on, the other grabbing at the desk, bracing himself. Mustering up the strength to lift Tony and scoot further back on the desk (pushing some of the mess to the floor, but the clattering went ignored) he stabled himself and freed his bracing hand to ready Tony for their final act. After taking a couple fingers to his mouth and pulling away Tony's hand, he ran his slicked fingers under Tony's pride, grazing his balls, and gliding up and into his ass before finally penetrating him and enjoying the quick arch of his lover as he fell into the soldier's touch.

"God, Steve," Tony breathed as a second finger entered to stretch him more. Steve's long fingers tapped his prostate, causing another moan and jump. And a quick third finger caused the tight grip on Steve's shoulder to tighten even more. If not for his super serum, Tony was sure he'd be leaving fingerprint bruises on his perfect military man. "Steve," he begged.

Agreeing that the time was right, Steve's free hand dove toward the back of Tony's top left desk drawer in search for the half empty bottle of lube. As fast and clean as he could manage, he doused his erection with the slippery substance and removed his fingers from Tony's behind. "Ready?"

"Do it."

Steve quickly and swiftly lifted Tony and placed the man on himself like a Christmas tree topper. Taking the moment to let the first strike pass, the two worked together, finding the perfect position for Steve's shining star. After so many goes (practice makes perfect), it doesn't take long for Steve to be hitting Tony fast, strong, hard, and perfect every time. Though to anyone else, Tony's huffs and grunts and moans sounding like a cat in an alley, to Steve it was music ringing for everywhere, again, thanks to the echo of the lab.

"St-Steve!" Tony stuttered, gripping to Steve like he's his only link to the human world, because he pretty much is. He's so high off the sight, smell, feel, and sounds of Steve at this point they might as well be on a freakin' cloud. "God, Steve!"

As if his involuntary noises weren't enough, hearing Tony cry his name was pushing the hero far over the edge. Trying to silence his urge to call Tony's name (he wouldn't, not yet) he occupied his mouth with Tony's nipple, neck, mouth, and anywhere else he could manage. He knew as soon as that God given name crossed his lips he'd be done.

"Steve!" Everything of Tony's tightened and clenched as he finally released. Panting and clinging on to his man's sweat drench body of Adonis, his toes remained curled as he heard Steve shout his name and fill him with his own "super serum."

The kisses became gentle and sweet again as they died down. Steve resting his head on Tony's chest and Tony cradling his captain's head while using it as his own pillow.

"I love you," Tony whispers in Steve's ear.

"I love you, too," Steve moved enough to grab his plaid shirt from before and wrapped it around Tony. "Still cold?" They laughed and kissed again. As the silence settled, they stared in each other's eyes, thinking nothing of the world around them... until:

"U-Uncle Tony," A shaking voice comes from behind one of Tony's started and dumped robots, "C-Can I leave now?"

Both men turn bright red. "SAMMY?!"

"Sammy, what are you doing in here?" Tony rushed to get dressed.

"D-Dr. Banner asked me t-to come down and do some clean up, b-but I got locked in and the lights went dark-"

"I tried to tell you, Sir," JARVIS finally spoke.

"JARVIS!" Tony finished buttoning his pants, ignoring his lack of t-shirt and when he saw Steve was dressed as well, they rushed to the hiding nineteen-year-old. Seeing her enormous headphones still glued to her ears, Tony thanked God he got her those noise canceling headphones when she asked. Steve helped the shocked girl off the floor, the three of the leaving the lab with faces redder than the stripes on Steve's suit.

* * *

**For more on Sammy: s/8615023/1/Kith-Kin-Part-1**


End file.
